


Awkward Situations

by Pamelamichelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Not Dean or Cas, Infidelity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamelamichelle/pseuds/Pamelamichelle
Summary: What happens when Dean decides to pick up a random guy from a bar.





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever guys so comment away and tell me what I need to improve on, please!  
> Also, I might be adding time stamps to this. I'm working on a second part right now

Dean gasped and pushed his hand against the headboard of the bed he was currently laying in while the guy he met in the bar a few hours ago fucked into him a little harder. 

"God you feel good," the guy mouthed against Dean's neck. He leaned down, causing Dean's legs to fall further apart. 

"Fuck yes!" Dean moaned as he grabbed at the guys back. "I'm gonna--" Dean’s sentence was cut short by someone yelling out,  
"Adam, I'm home."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Adam said, pulling out of Dean fast enough to make him gasp in pain. 

"Dude, what the fuck," Dean almost yelled as he started sitting up in bed. Adam tossed Dean's discarded clothes at him whispering,  
"Keep it down, my boyfriend just got here." 

"You have a boyfriend?" Dean whispered, angrily putting his clothes on.  
"Yeah.. so?" Adam walked over to the window after finding all of Dean's clothes. God why did the man have to wear so many layers? "Can you go down the fire escape?" 

"So?" Dean voice was now rising, "I thought I was picking up a single guy at a shitty bar for a one night stand, not helping someone cheat!" As Dean finished talking he starting walking in the opposite direction of Adam and the window. 

"Adam?" The voice from earlier was getting closer. "I got stuff to make that pasta bake you like, want that for dinner?" 

"Dude," Adam hissed from the window, "come on, he's going to catch me."

"Yeah, he is," Dean winked, opening the door that led to rest of the apartment. As he did, he was met with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Bright blue eyes, hair with just the right amount of bed head, and dressed in a pair of deep blue scrubs. 

"Castiel, I can..."  
"Nah," Dean said, cutting Adam off, "he can't. Your boyfriend is an asshole and a cheater. He never even told me he was in a relationship. Also, if I'm being completely honest, unlike some people," Dean tore his eyes away to glare over his shoulder at Adam. "You're way out of his league."

Castiel had tears falling down his cheeks. "I..." 

"Look, I know you guys don't need me here for this so I'm gonna go. Again, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know." Dean passed Castiel and walked out of the apartment. 

Even though there was an elevator Dean took the stairs; he needed a minute to clear his head before driving home. While closing the door to the Impala he saw Castiel running out the door.  
"Hey, wait please!"  
Dean rolled the window down when Castiel got to the car.  
"You swear you didn't know, he said he told you about us and that it turned you on." His puffy red eyes were starting to shed more tears. "Not that it excuses what he did, and I'm not sure why, but I have to know." 

"Dude, if I knew I wouldn't have even come. This is fucked up. Look, I know this is weird." Dean leaned over, grabbing an envelope and a pen out of his glove compartment. "If you ever have more questions or need a friend, here's my number." He tore off a piece of the envelope and handed it to Castiel. 

"Uh, yeah," Castiel hesitantly took the paper and put it in his pocket. "Maybe. You're right, it's kinda weird." Castiel looked up at the window to his apartment and took a deep breath. "I gotta go deal with this."


End file.
